


understand.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Essay, Essays, Letter, Letters, cadm - Freeform, kinda sad, real life letter to a real life person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: understand me, please.





	understand.

understand that i don’t talk to you, with my eyes on you, because looking at your face just hurts me.

understand that i avoid you, because i can’t stand seeing your face and not going up to you and hugging you.

understand that i am awkward between the both of us, because it still hurts, i still love you, i still have feelings for you, not like you who is otherwise.

understand that i do not want anything related to you, because it’ll just open up the healing wound.

understand that i will always miss you, the old you, the one who loved me so much.

understand that it’ll be so damn hard for me to move on, because i actually love you.

understand that i will always love you, because it is a promise i made, and swore to never break.


End file.
